This invention concerns a chair, and particularly a chair with four adjustable-length legs for positioning on uneven ground, and a chair which serves also as a low beach chair.
Chairs with adjustable-length legs are known. For example, Wilson U.S Pat. No. 5,494,333 describes a folding chair for uneven terrain with three adjustable legs and leveling feet. Gleckler U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,068 shows a chair with U-shaped front and back leg members, similar to a beach chair, but with the leg members telescoping and adjustable as to length of extension down from the seat. That chair adjusts to uneven terrain in the forward and back direction, but not side to side.
Hardison U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,163 discloses another example of a chair with adjustable-length legs, again U-shaped telescoping leg members as in the Gleckler patent. The leg members lock in position using spring-biased locking pins which engage in holes of the telescoping leg members.
Other chairs, particularly for medical use, have included four individually adjustable legs, also using locking pins engagable in the holes of the telescoping lower leg portions. For example, see Masyada U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,377, designed particularly for use in a bath by handicapped individuals. However, nothing in the prior art provided or contemplated a foldable lightweight chair useful for riverbank fishing or other activities on very uneven terrain, while also being useful as a low-level beach chair. These are features and advantages of the invention as described below.